


A time to look, a time to feel

by Suri



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suri/pseuds/Suri
Summary: At last Baley has summoned up the courage to ask Daneel for a physical relationship.  But there's something Daneel wants first.





	A time to look, a time to feel

Baley had asked his question before they even boarded the ship, so that Daneel could take another flight if necessary. But Daneel had given his assent, without hesitation, and with almost a look of relief in those blue eyes, which Baley had interpreted as “Finally he’s asked me!” So, after the usual offensive boarding procedure, and after the ship had lifted, Baley stood in the center of their cabin and mumbled, “At last.” He unsealed his shirt at the neck, and discarded it, and stepped out of the tailored pants that were so comfortable to wear, and shed his underwear. Daneel was already naked, and stood regarding him steadily.

It should all feel wonderful. But though Baley had wanted this for months – no, for years – for all that he had navigated his way through Earth-Spacer protocol, and the light-years that divided them most of the time, and through the Laws above all – now that it came to the point, he was nervous.  He stepped closer to Daneel, and put his hands on his shoulders, preparatory to kissing him, but he was half afraid that all the subliminal signals, the smell and taste of a robot, however humaniform, the lack of heartbeat and pulse, would put him off his stride completely. That he would not be able to act naturally, or indeed get it up at all.

“Partner Elijah,” said Daneel softly. “We have waited a long time for this. There is no rush. May I look at you?”

Elijah gulped, and nodded.

“I have not been able to look properly before,” continued Daneel. “The conventions of Earth Personals –“

“Don’t allow looking.”

“Even though I have long wanted to.”

“You have?” That surprised Elijah.

“Since the first time. I saw you glancing at me, and I was intrigued.”

Baley flushed red, all the way down to his chest. “You noticed that, did you?”

“Of course I did. It aroused my interest in you. You wanted to look, but you would not, even though I am only a robot. That was a courtesy.”

“You are not ‘only a robot’, Daneel. You know that. Forget courtesy for now. You may look as much as you like.” Baley took a pace back, more comfortable now in his nakedness than he had been before, even though Daneel was a godlike figure beside his own slightly-worn, middle-aged body. He drew a breath, and stood still.

The cabin was silent except for the slight hum of the star-drive. No voices came through the door, nor sounds of footsteps or of doors opening and closing down the long corridor they had traversed to reach these rooms. They were alone. He relaxed a little.

And then Daneel began to look at him.

It was somehow far more intimate than the medical procedure he had endured just an hour ago. It began at the crown of his head, and moved down over his face. Baley could almost imagine Daneel’s regard as a horizontal line, scanning him, missing nothing. He raised an eyebrow.

“I wish to _see_ you,” said Daneel, though the scanning stopped.

“You may do so,” said Baley, and it resumed.

It traveled down over his throat, dropping into the hollow at its base, then over his pectorals. As it crossed his nipples they hardened, as if at a touch. _Ah_ , he thought, _that’s nice. That’s very nice_. But he did not speak, and Daneel’s gaze dropped steadily lower, over the curve of his belly, and –

Baley drew in another breath, though it had suddenly become difficult to do so. The air of the cabin was hot, and his skin was chilly, and he was sweating slightly. Daneel was scanning his groin now, and Baley’s cock came erect, and his balls tightened. All this with a look.

He closed his eyes, and smiled, and shifted his feet a little further apart. He could almost feel the gaze delving deep into the crannies of his groin, like the lightest and most teasing of touches. Then it moved lower, over his thighs. He gulped in another breath. Knees next, and shins. Nothing very erotic about those. But then his ankles and bare feet came under that steady regard, and the insteps tickled as it passed over them. Then his toes. He sighed, and opened his eyes.

“You’ll know me again,” he said, his voice rough.

“I will always know you. Anywhere,” said Daneel.

“Well, you’d better do the other side, just in case,” whispered Baley, turned round - and straddled his feet a little wider. 

Again he had the sensation of being scanned. Daneel was storing up details in that memory of his; the lines of his head and neck and back. His regard dropped lower, over the curves of Baley’s buttocks. It slipped into the cleft between them.

Baley made a noise, but when Daneel halted his inspection, managed to croak out, “Don’t stop.” His cock and nipples were hard, wanting, his balls very tight. “Don’t stop!”

The scrutiny moved slowly further down, like a touch, like a delicate questing finger, very different from the harsh procedure he had so recently undergone. It swept over his anus. Baley whimpered quietly, let out a breath, remembered to breathe in again. “Go on.”

He was light-headed and trembling, in no condition to notice the rest of the scan. But he was aware when it left his body, when it withdrew. He turned unsteadily. Daneel regarded him closely, but without any of the previous intensity; though he too was erect, as beautiful there as he was everywhere else. “Thank-you, Partner Elijah," came that well-loved voice.  "I have wished to do that for so long.”

“You may do it again when you like, Daneel,” whispered Baley. “It was wonderful. Like nothing I’ve experienced before. But - not quite now.”

He closed the gap between them again, and stepped closer yet, thigh to thigh, cock to cock, belly to belly, and took Daneel’s face between his hands. He was no longer nervous, just a mass of fierce desire. He growled into Daneel’s mouth, half-open for the kiss.

“Now it’s time to _feel_.”


End file.
